Scott Truman
Scott Truman is the Ranger Operator Series Red, alternately referred to as Ranger Red. His operation number is one. He is portrayed by Eka Darville. Personality He is the confident, stubborn-headed and slightly cocky leader of the RPM team with a love of fast cars. Scott has a strong sense of duty and obligation, stemming from his time in the Air Force. He takes his position as a leader seriously; and despite being someone of few words, cares for those around him. He pilots the Eagle Racer and also manages the PaleoMax MegaZord. History Before Venjix Prior to the present day, Scott served as a pilot in the Air Force defenses during the battle for Corinth City, using the code-name Eagle 2. He was often overshadowed by his more talented and more experienced older brother, Marcus Truman, code-named Eagle 1. His father, Colonel Mason Truman, often wanted him to act as a support to his brother as he believed that Scott was not ready to handle the front lines. During the battle of Corinth, both brothers were shot down. Scott managed to eject in time and was rescued by Summer, but his brother was killed. Get in Gear At some point during the following year, he was chosen to be a Ranger, using technology designed by Dr. K to keep Corinth safe and stop any assaults by Venjix. He takes his job as leader of the Rangers seriously, and tends not to trust new recruits until they've made an effort to earn said trust. He does, however, make an effort to help keep the team together if there ever seems to be an issue. Series Green and Black Dillon and Ziggy began associating with the team around this time, to Scott's initial disapproval, as he was at first convinced that Dillon was neither trustworthy nor capable of handling the Series Black technology. After several initial spats, Dillon proved to Scott that he could be trusted, but Scott was equally off-put by Ziggy taking the Series Green tech not long after, especially since Ziggy didn't come close to meeting any of the basic physical or skill requirements needed to become a Ranger. However, with the two additional Rangers now being necessary to stop more extravagant plans by Venjix, Scott is, at the very least, accepting of their contributions. Despite this, or perhaps in compensation for this, Scott has since developed something of a rivalry with Dillon, due to their similarly stubborn, dominating personalities and Dillon's defiant tendencies. The pair are often seen trying to outdo the other, especially when it comes to their cars. However, he seems to have grown a friendship with Ziggy, as the two are often seen together when off-duty. Self-Security After his father comes to RPM Headquarters to personally deliver a Medal of Valor to Gem for his assistance in stopping an Attack Bot wave, Scott takes it upon himself to personally venture out into the Wastes in an effort to make his father proud; as the two struggle communicating with one another. Gem manages to find him, making peace with Scott over the medal. During the trip home, the two come across escaped refugees who find themselves recaptured by Tenaya 7. The two disguise themselves as captives and infiltrate the return party; discovering that an old Commander named Murdoch is one of the captives. After debating with the Commander, he creates a distraction for the two heroes to run to Corinth and call for back-up, but they decide to defeat the enemy party instead; giving them free reign over a transport vehicle. Scott and Gem use the vehicle to transport Murdoch and the group of captives into Corinth. The RPM Rangers then stop an attack by Venjix, who has a new body. Scott and Gem combine their weapons to battle the new foe, culminating in the Red Ranger using both his and Gem's sword-weapons to destroy their foe. After Venjix flees, Colonel Truman presents Scott with a Medal of his own. Scott turns it down however, realizing that he isn't quite ready for it; as his selfish actions weren't heroic. The Final Battle Venjix eventually unleashes his master plan: Activating all of the dormant Hybrids within Corinth that have slipped into the city thanks to all of the Attack Bots acting as distractions. After firing a magnetic pulse that does away with Corinth's electricity, Venjix quickly goes for Doctor K and absorbs her MegaZord and Ranger data. (Distracting Scott and the Rangers with an Attack Bot) Later, Scott attacks Venjix personally in a berserker rage, but it does no good. Venjix uses his link to the Bio-Field to delete the PaleoMax. He goes for the High Octane as well, but Gem and Gemma sacrifice the Mach to preserve High Octane's MegaZord data. Venjix deletes the Gold and Silver suit data, which deletes the two Rangers inside of them as well. (Since they are linked to the Bio Field when Morphed) Scott and the team make their way back to base, where Dillon and Kilobyte are engaged in battle. Dillon liberates Tenaya from Venjix control VIA K's antidote while Scott and his team do away with Kilobyte using the Road Blaster. After that, Scott, Flynn, Summer, and Ziggy receive military code from Colonel Truman prompting them to go to a local factory, (Minus Ziggy, who stays behind to protect Doctor K and Dillon, who is in a coma due to the previous fight) where Hybrids are being processed. Once the factory is liberated, Venjix corners the three and after offering them a chance to surrender intends to do away with the trio. However, Doctor K and Tenaya 15 (Cured of her programming) have infiltrated Venjix's mainframe and recover most of the seized data using a counter-virus, including Gem and Gemma. This deletes Venjix's entourage of Grinders, allowing Scott and his team to Morph and engage Venjix directly. The three score a hit; but it's a resurrected Gem and Gemma dropping Corinth's Defense Tower on Venjix that ultimately destroys the robotic villain. After Venjix After defeating the virus that terrorized the world, Colonel Truman finally recognizes his son's worth as a leader; offering Scott the leader position of Eagle Squad. He accepts, and recruits Gem and Gemma to join him. Old-School Tech See Clash of the Red Rangers : The Movie. Arsenal Ranger Prototype Series Covert Infantry Bio-Suit The RPM Ranger Operators all wield specialized nano-fiber battle suits crafted and maintained by Dr. K. These suits amplify the strength and speed of the user by linking them to the Bio-Field, this dimension's version of the Morphin' Grid. Ranger Operator Series Red has the ability to utilize the Bio-Field for a three-second burst attack. Of course, this drain's his suit's reserves. Zords *Eagle Racer *Paleozord/PaleoMax MegaZord Weapons *Nitro Blaster **Nitro Sword *Street Saber Other *Cell Shift Morpher *Engine Cells Trivia * Category:Power Rangers RPM Category:Red Rangers Category:Rangers Category:RPM Ranger Operators Category:Samurai Allies Category:Male Rangers Category:Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers Category:Team Leaders Category:Black-skinned rangers